playstationportablefandomcom-20200214-history
PSP 2000 series
The PSP 2000 is the second generation of the PlayStation Portable handheld game console released and manufactured by Sony Computer Entertainment.At E3 2007, Sony released information about a slimmer and lighter version of the PlayStation Portable.5 The new PSP is 33% lighter and 19% slimmer than the original PSP system.5 The model numbers have changed to PSP-2000, following the previous region-based numbering scheme (cf. the PSP-1000 numbering scheme of the "old" PSP model). It was released on August 30, 2007 in Hong Kong, on September 5, 2007 in Europe, on September 6, 2007 in North America, September 7, 2007 in South Korea and September 12, 2007 in Australia. On January 8, 2008 built-in Skype Wifi Internet phone service was added via firmware updates.6 Changes Hardware The PSP Slim & Lite system is 19% thinner and 33% lighter than the original PSP system (reduced from 23 mm to 18.6 mm and from 280 grams ounces to 189 grams ounces).Internal changes to achieve this include the removal of a metal chassis (used to reduce damage in the event of sudden trauma to the system resulting from the user dropping the system on a hard surface). However, users have complained about generally poor hardware assembly like misaligned faceplates8 and loose/creaky battery covers. Other changes include improved WLAN modules and Micro-controller, and a thinner and much brighter LCD.10 To target the original PSP generation's poor load times for UMD games, the internal memory (RAM and Flash ROM) was doubled from 32 MB to 64 MB, which also improved the web browser's performance. Battery To make the PSP slimmer, the capacity of the battery was reduced by 1/3. However, due to more efficient power usage, the run time of the PSP is still the same as the older model. Older model batteries will still work which extends the amount of playing time. However, the battery cover on the newer model does not fit over the older battery due to its bulkier size. The batteries take about one and a half hours to charge and last roughly 4.5–7 hours depending on factors such as screen brightness settings, wlan and volume levels. In mid-December 2007, Sony released the PSP Extended Life Battery Kit, which includes a 2200 MAh battery with a battery cover that fits over the bulkier battery included;14 initially only available in North America.The kit comes with two new battery covers, one black and one silver. In March 2008 the Extended Battery Kit was released in Japan. However, unlike North America the batteries are sold individually with one specific cover. There are three separate kits, one with the black cover, one with the silver cover and one with the white cover. Appearance, inputs and outputs The PSP Slim & Lite has a new gloss finish. The serial port was also modified in order to accommodate a new video-out feature (while rendering older PSP remote controls incompatible). PSP games will only output to external monitors or TVs in progressive scan mode, so televisions incapable of supporting progressive scan will not display PSP games. Non-game video outputs fine in either progressive or interlaced mode. USB charging was made possible (the PSP Slim will only charge while it is in "USB mode". It cannot be charged via USB when playing a game). However, there are unofficial USB charge plug-in downloads for charging the PSP with a USB without the need for being in USB mode. The D-Pad was raised in response to complaints of poor performance, while buttons offer improved responsiveness, confirmed in the GameSpot "hands-on" review: "several GameSpot editors have noticed that the d-pad and buttons on the new PSP provide a little more tactile feedback for a better overall feel". A new simpler and more compact UMD loading tray design was developed, in which the tray swivels out instead of opening up completely, while the Wi-Fi switch was moved to the top of the PSP. To address many consumer complaints about the Memory Stick door breaking off the old PSP, the Memory Stick door has been relocated and redesigned. The speakers were repositioned on the front of the PSP near the top of its screen. The infra-red port was also removed because it offered no use to the original PSP generation other than in PSP homebrew applications. Its analog stick was also redesigned to be more flexible and is not removable without opening the PSP. The air vent at the top of the original was also removed. TV output and accessory port Sony added TV output to the PSP Slim through Firmware 3.60. It can output in a conventional aspect ratio (4:3) or widescreen (16:9), and offers a screensaver if the PSP is inactive for a set amount of time. It is able to output games, videos, and other media. To achieve TV output on the Slim model, Composite, S-Video, Component and D-Terminal cables are sold separately by Sony. PSP format games are output as a progressive scan signal, which can be carried only by the component video and D-Terminal cables, and displayed on televisions which support progressive scan. While connected to an external display, "PSP" format games and software does not output a full-screen image, instead displaying in a smaller window. However, the PSP system software, music player and video playback are displayed full screen. As of firmware update 5.00, PlayStation (PSone) format software purchased from the PlayStation store is output in full-screen mode and optionally in interlaced format for non-progressive displays. Although the user needs Component cables and a TV that supports 480p (mainly found in HDTVs) to play PSP format software, a homebrew plugin called "FuSa" allows anyone with a Slim PSP to view their games on any SDTV or HDTV using Composite or Component cables. It's also advantageous to those with because it allows a full screen viewing of games, however as PSP games are developed at PSP's LD (low definition) resolution of 272p the output is not true SD (480i) or ED (480p) resolution the image is merely zoomed in to fill the screen. The maximum resolution through TV output is 720x480 pixels for video, 272p for games, hence the borderboxing, and composite video uses NTSC color encoding (no PAL composite signal is available, although it works on a NTSC compatible TV in Europe). The old Playstation Portable (PSP-1000) is not capable of this feature due to a slightly different port. As a result, original PSP accessories (using the connector) will not work with the Slim and the Slim's accessories will not work with the original PSP. Sony has released a new version of the remote control accessory designed for the Slim as a result. The PSP Slim can still use 3.5 mm headphones, like the old PlayStation Portable. Sony confirmed their GPS Accessory for the United States at Sony CES 2008. The GPS is to be retailed for the new Slim PSP models. It will feature maps on a UMD, and offer driving directions and city guide. Category:New pages